nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Talking Tom Movie/Credits
Opening Credits Columbia Pictures Presents in association with Outfit7 Limited a NicThic production THE TALKING FRIENDS MOVIE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Will Shepard Screenplay by Jon Vitti Produced by D.A. Nichols Abbey Thickson Story by Tom Martin Boris Dolenc Samo Login Based on Talking Tom and Friends created by Outfit7 Music Composed by John Debney Film Editing by William J. Caparella Production Designer Michael Kurinsky Director Of Photography ''' Joel Moser '''Visual Effects Supervisor TBA Costume Designer TBA Head Of Story TBA Head Of Layout ''' TBA '''Head Of Animation TBA Casting By Leslee Feldman, C.S.A. Cast Live Action Cast Additional Voices Carlos Alazraqui Keith Anthony Eric Bauza Bob Bergen David Boat Jim Conroy John Cramer E.G. Daily Debi Derryberry Terri Douglas Chris Edgerly Keith Ferguson Jennifer Hale Jess Harnell Amy Hill Gordon James John Kassir Kasha Kropinski Phil LaMarr Yuri Lowenthal Mona Marshall Brian McFadden Bryce Papenbrook Julia McIlvaine Scott Menville Max Mittleman Laraine Newman Alicyn Packard Nicole Parker Tara Strong Fred Tatasciore Matthew W. Taylor Jessika Van Kari Wahlgren Diamond White Debra Wilson Ariel Winter Matthew Wood Story Coming soon! Visual Development and Design Coming soon! arx anima Crew Animation Produced by arx anima we animate. Executive Producer Kris Staber Production Executive Dunja Bernatzky CG Supervisor Francesco Paglia Line Producer Darina Johns Ivanova Production Manager Christoph Degen Junior Production Manager Tomislav Vujic Art Director Jens Kuczwara Art & Assets Coordinator Konstantina Vonorta Concept Artists Jens Kuczwara Erkan Karagoz Andreas Blanckenstein Assets Supervisor Martin Hebestreit 3D Assets Lead Daniel Bosze Modeling & Texturing Artists Christoph Weiss David Ronnes Peter Mann David Brenninkmeyer Rigging Lead Gregor Weiss Layout Supervisor Nenad Mitrovic Layout Coordinator Peter Mann Layout Artists Elena Giulia Cannata Christos Athanasopoulos Michael Merkatz Aaron Dimaano Aleksandar Matijevic Anthony Faulkner Nicolas Joly David Wurdak Animation Supervisor Santiago Lopez Animation Coordinators SaraLogan Hofstein Chantal Johnson Animation Technical Director Mauro Vassalli Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Nicolas Boulaire Lighting & Compositing Coordinators Cornelia Kucani Ekaterina Geraskina Lead Lighting Artist Christopher Hiess Lighting Artist Ojars Saulitis Lead Compositing Artist Aleksandra Acic Compositing Artists Edoardo Ottone Sasa Nikolic Arturs Vaitilavics Ivan Martinez Casas The Monk Studios Crew Animation, Lighting, and Compositing Produced by The Monk Studios Production Executive Juck Somsaman Animation Supervisor Jakrapong Chinnawornrungsee Production Coordinators Boonvisar Roongruangchat Keerati Naknawa Animators Chanon Suntiasvaraporn Kangsadarn Saiborisud Muhammad Rauf Phakamas Phasuk Tanawoot Singtongprasert Wicha Pongsateelapong Nichaporn Pongsawad Supicha Sitti Duangporn Wongkaew Sony Pictures Imageworks Crew Coming soon! Digital Domain Crew Coming soon! Industrial Light & Magic Crew Visual Effects And Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Visual Effects Executive Producer Jill Brooks Visual Effects Art Director Yanick Dusseault Visual Effects Associate Producer Laurel Montgomery CG Supervisor Tim Nassauer Compositing Supervisor Ryan B. Clarke Layout Supervisor Richard Enders Creature Supervisor Malcolm Thomas-Gustave Creature Model Supervisor Lana Lan Texture Supervisor Martin Murphy Digital Paint & Roto Supervisor Alan Travis Lighting Supervisor Bora Dayioglu Crowd Supervisor Takashi Yoshida Visual Effects Editors Nic Anastassiou Lorelei David Sam Willing Visual Effects Assistant Editor Katrina Taylor Lead Digital Artists Michael J. Allen Christopher Balog Krishnamurti Costa Alison Farmer David Fish Ryan Gillis Chris Havreberg Sherry Hitch Jean Le Koh Michal Kriukow George Kuruvilla Frankie Kwak Adam Lee Votch Levi Loo Kim Lim Daniel Lobl Shawn Mason Gaelle Morand Carlos Munoz Patrick T. Myers Richard Oey Joshua Ong Jakub Pistecky Ashwin Ram Greg Salter John Walker Wade Wilson Elvin Siew Xiangyou Digital Artists Janice Tan A.L. Daniil Alikov Matt Anderson Arild Anfinnsen David Apgar Alberto Martinez Arce Lin Ayetut Nor Azman Seung Yeop Baek Randall Bahnsen Eileen Bai Joe Bailey Kevin Bell Nestor Benito Fernandez Thomas Bevan Pierre Bonnette Goncalo Cabaca Daniela Calafatello Isai Calderon Genevieve Camilleri Daniel Frade Castaneda Fanny Chan Gene Chee Zang S. Chen Yasmine Cheng Peter Chesloff Gan Sze Ching Jung Yoon Choi Kathy Choi Craig Christian Marko Chulev Joe Chye Michael Clemens Mickael Coedel Emanuele Comotti Michael Corcoran Jaume Creus Chris Crowell Dave Dally Amy Davis Michael DeBeer Mark Della Rossa Mathieu Di Muro Roland Dobson Christopher Doerhoff Khong Li Dong Kim Dongsoo Hannes Doornaert Anand Dorairaj Robert Dorris John Doublestein Adam Ely Jared Embley Raul Essig Kwek Felder Dan Finnegan Brian Flynn Cameron Folds Carl Henrich Fong Nihal Friedel David Fuhrer Adam Gailey Ronny Gani Robb Gardner Saw Ronald Hay Gay Brian Gee Brian Giacoppo Angela Giannoni Mat Gilson David Gottlieb Lee Graft Frank Gravatt Branko Grujcic Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Scott Gudahl Jesus Guijarro Piñal Juan José Güiraldes Alvin Gunawan Sam Gutentag Yair Gutierrez Alexis Hall Ethan Lim Swee Hao Wendy Hendrickson David Hirschfield Bryan Horvat Jen Howard Dave R. Howe Jessica Hsieh Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Alex Huguet Paredes Tan Jinng Hwee Brad Isdrab John Iskandar Jiri Jacknowitz Rohit Jain Zaini Mohamed Jalani Seung Ryong Jeon Yoon Sung Jeong Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Samuel Chew Junyan Samuel Christian Kambey Liching Keh Alex Kim Stephen King Oliver Kirchhoff Alexander Koehl Kenneth Koh Atsushi Kojima Robert Kosai Justin Kosnikowski Heath Kraynak Martin Viktor Kulig Oseong Kwon Khaled Labidi Kai-Hua Lan Niña Laureles Dennis Lee Matt Lee Jordan Levitt Todd Liddiard Christian Liliedahl Boon-Yik Lim Tang Lai Lin Andreu Lucio Archs Lo Wai Lun Tony Lyons Stu MacRae Tia Marshall Lars Martinsson Jonathan J. McCallum Will McCoy Chris McCrowe Brandon McNaughton Scott Mease Gustav Melich Chelsea Khoo Hui Ming Chan Yuk Leung Mo Chris F. Moore Douglas Moore Alex Murtaza Elona Musha Kathrin Julia Müller Naren Naidoo Jebb Ng Sachio Nishiyama Ben O'Brien Kim Ooi Gurpreet Pannu JungYun Park David Pate Neeraj Pattani Daniel Pearson Henry Peng William Lim Yee Peng John Pettingill Diego Piccinato Ian Plumb GV Prashanth Gabriela Pruszkowska Simon Rafin Abdul Hafiz Ramli Michael Ranalletta Jay Rennie Diego Riestra Olguin Andrew Ritchie Tavis Roberts Petr Rohr Harrison Rutherford Olivier Ryard Khet Yee Sang Roman Schmidt Sam Schwier Sheldon Serrao Andrew Savchenko Behnam Shafiebeik Sam Shah Gina Phoo Hui Shan Neo Jiet Shern Dave Shirk Shawn Sun Shiyu Ziad Shureih Chong Kian Shyang Alfonso Sicilia Huang Shicong Stephan Skorepa Ryan Sluman Vaughn Smith Vincent Sng Benjamin Soh Kasy Stein Derek Stevenson Michael King Sutanto Alex Szeto Aleksander Szkudlarek Lionel Taillens Jeffery Tan Roy Tan Alex Tang Donna WY Tang Renald Taurusdi James Tavet Teo Hong Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Woo Ying Tong James R. Tooley Greg Towner Alex Tropiec Doug Tubach Katrina Tung Lee Uren Pau Viladot Aylwin Villanueva Melanie Walas Mathieu Walsh Waikit Wan Mengdi Wang Tim Ward David Weitzberg Neha Wickramasekaran Kyle Winkelman Robin Witzsche Nora Wixom Jeff Wolverton Don Wong Edmund Wong Eric Wong Mike Wood Kevin Li Xiao Keiji Yamaguchi Yap Hon Wui Cheong Tsae Yen Luk Wing Yi Long Yinghan Adom Yip Oh Zheng Yong Serhii Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Rita Zimmerman Lenka Zuckova Visual Effects Production Manager Georgia Smith Visual Effects Associate Production Managers Dan Cortez Justine Lam Visual Effects Concept Artists Luis Carrasco Karl Lindberg Brett Northcutt Tyler Scarlet Michael Sheffels Visual Effects Production Coordinators Jiyeon Bae Jena Bodell Anthony Cabrera Irene Cai Kelsey Davidson Alexandra Greene Shivani Jhaveri Linli Lim Anna Mabarak Ally Miller Jeen Yee Koh YiShan Liew Mei Yun Visual Effects Production Assistants Bailey Crowder Llewellyn Littlemore Kimberly Mucha Jiahui Wee Visual Effects Production Support Kim Bianco John Colt Bridget Dash Rebecca Forth Roderick Fransham Marjorie Grannan Jessica Hardy Sean Idol Nancy Israel Lin Yuan Jing Tioranu Jingqin Chow Yew Kay Frank La Monaca Deb Letner Wu Liqun Mark Marcin Lee McKeown Lea Morement Jarod Moschenross Michael Mueller Nick Mulrean Winston Ng Lindsay Oikawa Denise On Hanna Jane Price Teo Chay Teng Rebecca Carlo Ruiz Martin Sacramento Catherine Senger Alannah Shaffer James Spadafora Douglas Thomas Georgie Uppington Maureen Uribe Trevor Walker Haili Wells Technology Trent Bateman Zhou Bin Stephen Bowline Kelsey Charlton Matt Cong Joseph Japril Cudilla Adrian Diaconu Ron Fedkiw Nicole Galaz Jason Geiger David Higgins TJ Jerry Marty Miramontez Kaz Mori Greg Newman Kaori Ogino Mok Kar Poh Akanksha Sahu Sandip Kumar Shukla Marvin Vasquez Glen Wong ILM Executive Staff Khuyen Dang Cassandra Kaiser Randal Shore Jessica Teach Mark Thorley Amber Wong Hammerhead Productions Crew Additional Visual Effects by Hammerhead Productions Visual Effects Supervisors Jamie Dixon Justin Jones Co-Visual Effects Supervisor Dan Levitan Visual Effects Producer Michelle Eisenreich Visual Effects Coordinator Kelly Rae Kenan Compositing Supervisor Daniel Mellitz Compositors Rob Cribbett Jon Doyle Linda Tremblay Rob Blue Daniel Mellitz Gilbert Gonzales Soyoun Lee Shira Mandel CG Supervisor Dan Smiczek CG Artists Chris Blazick Derick Dressel Leo Juarez Aung Min Richard Matsushita Wes Ford Takahashi CG Animators Aliza Chameides Justin Jones Robert Lurye Rebecca Marie Assistant Animators Gilbert Gonzales Mamie McCall Tracking Supervisor Candida Nunez Tracking Artists Paul Hopkins Joel Merritt Michael Ramirez Rotoscope Artist Deb Hiner Digital Supervisor Constance Bracewell Digital Matte Painters Brandon Gonzalez Rebecca Marie Marcus Trahan System Administrator Derek Zavada Render I/O Chris Blazick Visual Effects Assistant Coordinator Isaac Lipstadt Visual Effects Executive Producer Dan Chuba Cantina Creative Crew Visual Effects by Cantina Creative Visual Effects Supervisor Stephen Lawes Visual Effects Producer Lily Shapiro Executive Producer Sean Cushing Visual Effects Designers Shawn Lee Sang Yup Kim Visual Effects Artists Aaron Eaton Matt Eaton Leon Nowlin Jr. Jennifer Keneddy Julianne Dome Lauren Husley Storm Studios Crew Visual Effects by Storm Studios Visual Effects Supervisor Espen Nordahl Visual Effects Producer Thomas Reppen Effects Technical Director Magnus Pettersson Pipeline Developer Daniel Flehner Heen CG Artists Valdimar Baldvinsson Kjetil Foss Birtles Oystein Larsen Håvard Munkejord Magnus Pettersson Tarje Pladsen Compositors Helene Harmens Ryan Hutchings Morten Jacobsen Morten Moen Jan Ivar Solås Peter J. Spence Otto Thorbjørnsen Alex Wolf Pixel Playground Crew Visual Effects by Pixel Playground Visual Effects Supervisor Don Lee Visual Effects Producer Kim Lee CG Supervisor David C. Bryant CG Animator Julian Fitzpatrick Compositing Supervisor Cory Lee Compositing Artist Mark Robben Stereo Compositing Artist Shiloe Swisher Rotoscope Artist Michael Shermis Production Assistant Chris Mizutani New Deal Studios Crew Live-Action Models and VFX by New Deal Studios, Inc. Visual Effects Supervisor Ian Hunter Visual Effects Producer David Sanger Visual Effects Executive Producer Shannon Blake Gans Visual Effects Coordinators E.M. Bowen Paula D. Lopez Leah Sargent Visual Effects Artist Joe DeWalt Brown Visual Effects Director of Photography Timothy E. Angulo Visual Effects Camera Operators Tim Drnec Craig Shumard James Thibo Visual Effects First Assistant Camera Andrew Borham Digital Effects Supervisor Jeffrey Jasper Digital Set Designer Scott Schneider Digital Artist Anthony James Thomas Digital Archivist Randy Bosh Mechanical Effects Supervisors Scott Beverly Forest P. Fischer Robert Spurlock Mechanical Effects Technician Roy Goode Pyrotechnicians Jon Bethke Chris Burton Roy K. Cancino Eric Frazier Richard O. Helmer Louis Lindwall Douglas D. Ziegler John Ziegler Motion Control Crew Joshua Cushner Adam Francis Jay Mallet Chris Paxson Craig Shumard Video Assist Alex M. Cacciarelli Model Supervisor Forest P. Fischer Model Crew Chiefs Fon Davis Aaron Haye Lead Model Makers Jonathan Faber Alex Whang Senior Model Makers Chris Hawthorne Branden W. Seifert Model Makers Enrico Altmann James G. Anka Corey Burton Scott Burton Joachim Duppel Adam Gelbart Leigh-Alexandra Jacob Brian Kelly Hahn Arthur D. Lindfield Scott Lukowski Jennifer Middleton Bret Moore Raymond Moore Steve Newburn Timothy Niver Levi Ponce Branden W. Seifert Jon Warren Sabrina Wichner Apprentice Model Maker James Cocks Lead Model Painters Ron Gress Scott Williston Model Painters Leigh-Alexandra Jacob Enrico Altmann Richard Ewan Model Production Coordinator Taryn P. Kelly Model Unit Gaffer T. George McArdle Model Unit Key Grip Otto Betancourt Miniature Effects Ben Record Philipp Weinrich Senior Special Effects Technicians Scott Beverly Richard O. Helmer Special Effects Technicians Corey Helmer Blumes Tracy Photography Crew Victor Abbene Brian Maris Don McCall James Thibo Production Intern Emily Kwong Production Coordinators Katie Linahon Leah Sargent Halon Entertainment Crew Digital Compositing, Previsualization, and Postvisualization by Halon Entertainment Compositing Supervisor Tefft Smith II Compositors Teresa Leong Travis Yee Zachary Wong Jerry Zigounakis Jaime Enrique Riveros Valderrama Ron Rhee Previsualization Supervisor Andrew Moffett Previsualization Artists Grant Olin Todd Patterson Previsualization Producer Patrice Avery Postvisualization Supervisor Andrew Moffett Postvisualization Artists Ari Teger Jerry Zigounakis Post Production Coming soon! Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Company Marin County, California Additional Post Production Facilities by BLAUTONE Vienna Sound Designers Simon Proksch Isabella Sherif Re-Recording Mixer Simon Proksh Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Isabella Sherif Foley Editor Frank Rinella Foley Artists Simon Proksch Isabella Sherif Dennie Thorpe Jana Vince Foley Mixer Doc Kane Foley Recordist Sean England Field Recordist Dee Selby Mix Technician Tony Sereno ADR Loop Group Newell Alexander Steve Alterman Steve Apostolina Ryan Bartley Eva Bella Mitch Carter David Cowgill Jackie Gonneau Nicholas Guest Carter Hastings Bridget Hoffman Sherry Hursey Logan Kishi Sam Lavagnino Hope Levy Kaitlyn McCormick Scott Menville Edie Mirman Cassidy Naber Devika Parikh Juan Pope Megan Richie Allison Roth Michelle Ruff Carter Sand Emma Shannon Mariel Sheets Warren Sroka Kelly Stables Shane Sweet Marcelo Tubert Shelby Young Lynnanne Zager Legend3D Crew Stereoscopic 3D Conversion by Legend3D Legend3D Visual Effects Supervisor Jared Sandrew Stereoscopic 3D Producer Matt Akey Senior VFX Producer Toni Pace Carstensen Stereo Conversion Supervisors Tony Baldridge Jared Sandrew Senior Stereographer Barry Sandrew, Ph.D. Lead Stereographer Vince Niebla Stereographers Jill Hunt Glenn Osgood James Prola Colin Yu 3D Producer Matt Akey Digital Production Supervisor Barry Sandrew Additional Visual Effects Supervisor Tony Baldridge Senior Stereo Compositing Supervisor Adam Ghering Stereo Compositing Supervisor Joseph Zaki Associate Stereo Producer Allie Foster Stereoscopic 3D Supervisors Vince Niebla Glenn Osgood Jill Hunt Associate Stereoscopic 3D Supervisors Keith Griego Matthew Parkhill Hector Navarro Laurel Cost Stereo Production Supervisors Chris Treichel Tyler Bennink Visual Effects Technical Director Jacqueline Hutchinson Stereoscopic 3D Technical Director Josh Marlar Production Development Geoff Goodman Stereoscopic 3D Leads Evan Jones Brendan Llave Andrew Marquez Ted Trabucco Xiaolei Wang Jason Williams Stereoscopic 3D Artists Troy Alexiadis Juan Alvarez Jeffrey Au Brad Banda Jessica Bell Chris Bloom Jason Bowers Matt Crispo Chad Cutler Vincent Chung Josh Deason Adam Dunn Kathryn Fay Andrew Hall Jeremy Hall Jason Hebert Alexander Limpin Khoi Mai Tyler Marino Kiana Petersen Joshua Smith Matthew Smith Tony Tovar Bret Watkins Tyler Wheeler Dennis Yoshi Stereo Compositing Leads Trevor Graciano Matt Kemper Keith Kolod Doug Zablocki Stereo Compositing Artists Curtis Carlson Adam Dunn Production Coordinators Molly Bender Lloyd Gilyard, Jr. Production Assistants Nicole Matteson Clayton Samuels Music Additional Music by Mark Mothersbaugh Vice President of Music Suzi Civita Music Editor William B. Griggs, M.P.S.E. Music Supervisor Bodie Chandler Orchestrations by Dell Hake Additional Orchestrations by James L. Venable Music Contractor Sandy DeCrescent Music Preparation JoAnn Kane Music Service Mark Graham Music Recorded and Mixed at Abbey Road Studios, London Music Recorded and Mixed by Nick Wollage Music Engineer Shawn Murphy Assistant Music Engineers Jonathan Allen Andrew Dudman Lewis Jones Music Programmed at Mutato Muzika Studios, West Hollywood Music Engineered and Produced by Bob Casale Executive in Charge of Music Kathy Nelson Soundtrack Credits Soundtrack Available on Atlantic Records Songs "You Get Me" Lyrics by Tom Martin, Boris Dolenc, and Samo Login Performed by Colin Hanks and Lisa Schwartz Courtesy of Disney Music "I Wanna Lose Control (Uh-Oh)" Written and Produced by Dana Gumbiner Performed by Deathray "All Star" Written by Greg Camp Performed by Smash Mouth Produced and Mixed by Eric Valentine Courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Holding Out for a Hero" Written by Dean Pitchford & Jim Steinman Performed by Frou Frou Produced by Guy Sigsworth "Our Time Has Come" Lyrics by Martin Page Performed by Colin Hanks, Lisa Schwartz, James Adomian, Maria Bamford, and Tom Kenny Produced by John Powell and Harry Gregson-Williams Copyright Credits ©2017 Columbia Pictures Industries Inc. and Outfit7 Productions All Rights Reserved Columbia Pictures Industries Inc. and Outfit7 Productions are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Special Thanks Coming Soon! Production Babies Jude, Zachary, Kevin, Faith, Sole Tyler, Thomas, Young, Eric, Noah, Zoe Matthew, Doc, Michael, Edward Jessie, Tommy, Brian, Henry Final Part of The Credits This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or. distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:NicThic Wiki